


Detention

by DetectiveSnickers



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Avengers Compound, Biology Class, Captain America's Detention talk, Crack, Detention, Energy Powers, Gen, Humor, Language, Language!, Midtown School of Science and Technology, Principals, School, Shit, crap, one swear word, passing notes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-11
Updated: 2019-12-11
Packaged: 2021-02-18 12:54:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21761203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DetectiveSnickers/pseuds/DetectiveSnickers
Summary: Peter and his friend have detention. And they have to listen to the same spiel about following the rules. Twice in a row.
Relationships: Peter Parker & Original Female Character(s), Steve Rogers & Original Female Character(s), Steve Rogers & Peter Parker
Kudos: 22





	Detention

**Author's Note:**

> I watched Spider-man: Homecoming last night and the reminder of Cap's detention video is what helped give birth to this fic. Enjoy!

"So, you got detention," Captain America said, moving to sit down in a chair. I groaned internally and tuned him out, instead turning my attention to my desk. 

We had all heard Captain America's detention speil, one time or another, for one reason or another. They played it every time. This was my third time hearing it this week. I had punched Flash in the face for picking on Peter. Then the principal had come around the corner and saw the three of us fighting. In my opinion, it was a bit unfair all three of us got detention. But, what the principal said, went.

So here we were, listening to the Captain talk about following the rules. For the third day in a row. And we would be hearing it for the rest of the week. Peter and I would probably hear it again when we got to the Avengers compound. Oh. I suppose I neglected to mention that I'm also an Avenger… kind of. 

Peter and I often work together at "looking out for the little guy", as Mr.Stark would call it. This was the one time I wished I didn't have to go to the Avengers compound. I ripped a piece of notebook paper out of my notebook and wrote:

_ I hope Steve doesn't find out about us getting detention, otherwise we'll be hearing this again. _

_ \-- Bea _

I glanced over at the detention supervisor to see if he was paying attention. He wasn't. He was lazily staring at his computer, like usual. I crumpled up the piece of paper and threw it, propelling it with a low power energy blast.I knew I shouldn't use my powers in public, but sometimes I couldn't resist. It landed with perfect accuracy onto Peter's desk. The blue energy dissipated from my palms. 

He looked at me out of the corner of his eye before uncrumpling the paper. He read it and frowned before fumbling for a pencil and scribbling a reply. He crumpled it again and threw it back at me.

I flattened it out and squinted at the messily written note.

_ Crap. I didn't even think about that. _

_ \-- Peter _

***********

Peter and I sat on one of the sofas in the common room, discussing what had happened in biology earlier in the day. So far, there had been no sign of the Captain. I was beginning to feel relieved. Maybe we would have to hear the detention talk for the second time in one day. 

"Did you hear that?" Peter asked.

"Hear what?" I said, confused. 

"Footsteps," he said. I strained my ears. He was right. They were getting louder.  _ Please don't be Steve. Please don't be Steve.  _ I chance looked over my shoulder...and made eye contact with one blonde supersoldier. I gave a quick smile and turned back to Peter.

"Maybe he'll leave us alone if we talk about biology class," I hissed.

"Uh, right, so… anyway, about the effect of radiation on the molecular structure of the cell," Peter started, just as Steve proceeded to sit opposite from us.  _ Oh no. _

"So, how was school?" he asked. I exchanged an apprehensive look with Peter. By the look on Steve's face, this didn't go unnoticed.

"Uh, yeah, it was good. Just uh, regular I guess," Peter said. I nodded.

"Pretty boring, actually, we've been talking about radiation forever and-" I started to say.

"I heard you two got detention," Steve said.

"Shit," I muttered under my breath, "Not this again." He gave me a disappointed frown.

"Language."

  
  
  
  
  



End file.
